


Oikos

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Destiny, Gen, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "Greek Mythology, Cassandra and Helen, They are aware of who each other truly was, but their bond is one of understanding each other"</p><p>at the 3-sentence ficathon on lj: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikos

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Greek word for "household."

They meet when Helen arrives at Troy, and though they do not get the chance to speak to each other, what with Paris' relatives yelling and wringing their hands, they have heard of each other and all it takes is an exchanged look for them to know that they are kindred now, and more than just through marriage: they are women whose power is immense, too immense, both more than human and less than human (sometimes much, much less). They are cursed women, burdened by their beauty, their knowledge, their pasts, and their destinies. When their eyes finally meet, they see clearly the way that their paths must surely cross: Cassandra can do nothing but speak of Troy's doom, and Helen can do nothing but bring it.


End file.
